


Treatment Plan

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Violence, incestuous kissing, terrible psychology, vague D/s, violence against a poor bloke who caught Elena's eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena continue teaching Stefan moderation. There is, of course, collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatment Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Title is ironic and probably only funny to me. Spoilers for the episode '1912'.

Damon had both of Stefan's arms held in place behind his back and Damon's chin was resting on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan knew his eyes were on Elena, who was sitting on the hood of a car and watching humans exit the bar, looking for just the right victim. Stefan, too, was watching the humans, but he wasn't looking at them. He was listening to them, their hearts beating, the blood pumping through their veins, and wanting nothing more than to tear himself away from Damon and pounce on them and never stop.

He could, too. Damon hold on him was loose. 

But he wouldn't. Punishment for breaking the rules during these sessions were never actually worth the few gallons of blood he was able to get before they were able to stop him. Elena would find a secure and dark place to lock him down in and leave for a few weeks while Damon -

Elena had chosen. A tall man in his early thirties with red hair and brown eyes. Stefan licked his lips.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she grabbed his wrist, "what's your name?"

"Steven Smith," he said. 

Stefan felt Damon chuckle, his breath warm against his skin.

"Are you married?" Elena asked and he nodded. "Do you have kids?"

"Two," he said. Elena wouldn't even have to work with this one. Stefan took a step toward him. But Damon's grip tightened enough to almost hurt and he pulled Stefan back, further away than he was before he moved.

"I bet you they're best of friends, right?" Elena said.

"Don't move another inch," Damon said into his ear and Stefan fell still like it was an order. 

Steven grinned. "They really don't have a choice. My wife is in the army, so we move around a lot. They only really have each other."

Elena lead him further away from the bar and closer to Stefan. "Tell me their names."

"Heather and Emily," he said. 

Elena grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down. "What do they like to do together?"

"Camping," he said, "I think I should be leaving. I have -"

"No," Elena said, looking straight into his eyes, "you're not going to leave."

"I'm not going to leave."

Stefan watched Elena's hands slip off of his face as she walked backwards, away from Steven and away from Stefan. He watched her and wanted her until she spoke again and his eyes were back on Steven. "You're going to stand right there. And you're not going to try and run away, no matter what you feel."

"She thinks that's a favor," Damon said, tightening his grip on Stefan. It hurt and Stefan hissed a little. "Like that bit of free will makes it better." 

It was a favor, but not for the victims. It was for Stefan. Stefan would explain, but he didn't get involved in the mechanics of these sessions. He just followed the rules given to him and pretended not to know how much they fought over every detail.

"Now," Elena said and Damon let him go.

Stefan moved. He pushed Steven down, tore at his neck and fed. He could taste the blood, feel it in his mouth, and he felt whole. He shoved Steven harder against the concrete of the parking lot dug in deeper. He could feel blood on his face and part of him thought that he was wasting blood but most of him didn't care because right beneath him was a source of hot and fresh blood and -

Then Damon was on top of him and the body and blood was out of his reach. "Did you hear me say stop?"

"All I heard was blood," Stefan said and before he could shove his brother off of him, Elena was behind him and shoved two stakes in his arms, using them to pin him down. Before he could scream, Damon had shoved his arm in Stefan's mouth. In unison, Damon and Elena worked and that, more than anything, was Stefan's downfall again and again.

Gasping in pain as he worked against the wood binding him, Stefan grabbed Damon's arm, pulled it close as possible, and tore into the flesh with his teeth. It wasn't as good as human blood, nothing was, but it helped soothe the hunger a little. Distantly, he could hear Elena compelling Steven to forget and go home. But then Damon tore his arm away and Stefan could only see his brother's eyes.

"That's enough," Damon said.

Stefan tried to reach out to grab Damon's arm again, but Damon was quicker. He wrapped his hands around Stefan's wrists, grip harder than iron could ever be and Elena was behind him again. Her hands, small and strong, were on his shoulders and she leaned over to lick the blood off of his face. He hated her and wanted to shove her away and sink his teeth into her flesh. But, Damon was on him and holding Stefan down with all his strength and Elena's tongue and grip were delicate but they both knew she could crush his bones with just a twinge of her muscles and he can fight Damon and he can fight Elena, but he couldn't fight them both at the same time.

When Elena had stolen the last of the blood, she moved away from Stefan. To Damon, she said, "I'll be with Caroline for awhile. Call me when you have this under control."

"Are you going to tell Caroline about your nighttime activities?" Stefan asked and he wished he could turn and face her and see the flinch that she could never hide from him when they talked about these sessions.

"Your number one on my speed dial," Damon said and Elena ran. Then, he looked down at Stefan. "It's just the two of us, now."

"Let me go," Stefan said.

Without getting off of Stefan, Damon took out the stakes and threw them aside. Then, too briefly for him to respond, Damon kissed Stefan. "I'm calling the shots, little brother."

"Do your worst," Stefan said and he tried to make it sound like an order, but it came off a plea.

"Don't I always?" Damon and kissed Stefan again before breaking his neck.


End file.
